The Soundtrack Of My Summer
by Lady Cookie-Monster
Summary: "When words fail, music speaks." A collection of Big Time Rush songfics with various ships and plots. Rated T for now but suitable to change.
1. Blame It On September: AllStar Weekend

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**  
_"When words fail, music speaks." A collection of Big Time Rush songfics with various ships and plots. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and other things._

**Song:** Blame It On September by All-Star Weekend  
**Ship:** Camdall (Camille/Kendall) and mild Jameo (James/Jo)  
**Plot:** Kendall and Camille have an amazing summer romance together, but when summer ends, will their relationship end as well?  
**Rating:** T (for language and sexual innuendos)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word count:** 3,823  
**A/N:** I'd like to dedicate this to my lovely online BFF Redeeming Red (: I know how much she loves Camdall and I wanted to write something for her, so here we go! Lol. And this is the start of my series of songfics/oneshots. I hope you all enjoy! I don't own anything.

* * *

"It's not gonna fit!"

"I'll make it fit!"

Kendall Knight rolled his eyes and put his hands up, backing away from the trunk of his girlfriend, Camille Roberts's car. With a grunt and a hard shove, Camille managed to squeeze yet another brown box inside her car. With a smug smile, she turned to Kendall, her eyes taunting him with, "I told you so"

Kendall rolled his eyes again and picked up another box. "Tell me again why you're packing now? You don't leave for another week."

"But if me and Jo don't get it done now, then we're guaranteed we'll be late going back to Connecticut." Camille explained, referring to her best friend Jo, who was going back to Berkley with her. "And once we get back there, we basically have to move back into our apartment and get ready for school."

Kendall sighed and leaned against her car. "Lot of work." he commented.

"You're telling me." Camille huffed picking up another box. She was hoisting it into the backseat when she noticed Kendall staring at her. "What?"

Kendall smiled. "Just thinking that you're as beautiful as the day I met you." he told her.

Camille smiled and put the box down, walking over to Kendall and placing a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." she said softly.

"It makes me sad you're leaving." Kendall murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Me too." Camille reached down to lace their fighters together.

"This has to have been one of the best summers of my life." Kendall told her. "All thanks to you babe…"

* * *

_Kendall stuck his head out the window of the tour bus, looking out at the city before him. "Hello, Minnesota." he said to himself. The bus pulled to a stop and he slid back inside, exiting it with his three band mates and best friends, James, Logan, and Carlos. The four of them hadn't been here in so long, and they were all talking about how it hadn't changed a bit since they were there. The three boys turned to Kendall, expecting him to comment on Minnesota's status on insects, but instead they noticed his attention was capture by the house across the street. More specifically, the girl walking out of the house._

_She was short with long brown hair pulled into a side braid going down her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses on her face. Kendall's eyes scanned her body, from the gladiator sandals on her feet, up her long legs, to the jean shorts she wore with a lime green crop top over a black tank top. He only saw her for a few seconds before she grabbed a box from her car and vanished back inside, but he was smitten._

_His friends caught on immediately to this and all smirked teasing smirks. "Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?" James sang, nudging Kendall._

_"Shuddap." Kendall swatted him, not taking his eyes off of the house._

_"Dude, just go talk to her." Logan advised him._

_"No way." Kendall denied almost immediately. "I can't talk to cute girls- I forget my name."_

_She walked outside again and this time, Kendall adverted his gaze downward. "Just go!" Carlos encouraged and the four of them pushed him forward._

_He stumbled over his feet and neared her and she looked up, offering him a small smile. "Hi."_

_"Hey." he said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm Kendall."_

_"Camille." she put down the box in her arms and extended her hand._

_Kendall shook it, then pocketed his own. "So, you're moving in?" he asked, gesturing towards the car full of boxes._

_Camille shook her head then reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was lighter than most girls' and it smelled slightly of saltwater. Summer was tangled in it; it made Kendall smile. "I'm just staying at my mom's place for a bit." she explained to him. "With my best friend." after Camille said that, a loud crash was heard from inside the house followed by an obscene shout. Camille raised her finger towards the door. "That would be Jo." she chuckled and Kendall laughed. "We go to Berkley." she added._

_"Oh cool." he said, genuinely interested. "You like Connecticut?"_

_"Yeah, I love it." Camille gushed. "Have you ever been there?"_

_"A couple of times with my boys." Kendall motioned to his friends behind him who were pulling their things off the bus._

_"You're in a band?" Camille asked him, impressed and a little surprised._

_Kendall nodded. "Big Time Rush." he offered._

_"Oh, I know you guys!" Camille exclaimed and Kendall smiled widely. "Me and Jo listen all the time! You guys have some good music."_

_"Thank you." Kendall said happily. "You know, we're on tour right now and this is my first time in Minnesota in a long time. Anything new that I should be aware of?"_  
_Camille smirked. "Well every summer we have this carnival thing and tonight's the first night." she offered. "Wanna go?"_

_The blonde boy grinned. "It's a date." his smile fell a second later and he immediately looked flustered. "I- I don't mean a date-date, I just mean-"_

_"I know what you mean." Camille chuckled._

_Kendall sighed, his face flushing. "So I'll come back here at, what, seven?"_

_"It's a date." Camille smirked at him. Kendall rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. He couldn't believe how fast things were going but he wasn't complaining. For the rest of the day, he would never forget the way she looked at him._

* * *

The night air was cold but Kendall's plaid shirt was keeping Camille warm. As she stood out on the balcony to his hotel, her mind lingered to this past summer. Everything about it- every day, every night, every moment was perfect. She, without a doubt, had the best summer. And it was all thanks to Kendall Knight.

"Hey baby." Camille smirked. 'Speak of the devil' she thought. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she tilted her head to the side, resting it on Kendall's shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Just thinking." she replied.

"About me?" he teased.

Camille chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kendall's waist. "Yes." she admitted. "About the first night we hung out."

Kendall smiled fondly. "Our first date." he said.

"You were such a dork." Camille laughed.

"Hey!" Kendall said in mock offense.

"I'm only teasing." Camille told him, still smiling. "It was a great night." she added as an afterthought.

"It was." he agreed. "Even getting stuck on the top of the Ferris wheel wasn't too bad."

"You were a good kisser." Camille told him.

Kendall turned his head and smiled down at her. "You still think that?" he asked before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. Camille smiled when their lips made contact but it vanished when she saw a flash of light out of her peripheral. Slowly, she and Kendall pulled away and turned towards the hotel room to see Jo standing there, holding her phone.

Camille glared at her. "Really?"

"It's my God-given right as your best friend." the blonde girl replied, putting the phone down on the bed.

"I told her not to do it." James said, walking into the room, wrapping his arm around her waist. The two started going out a few weeks ago.

"You all love me so it's ok." Jo rolled her eyes. "Besides, they're cute pictures." Camille rolled her eyes this time and Kendall chuckled, throwing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "So anyways," Jo continued. "Me and James are going out to dinner. You guys wanna double?"

"Nah, we're good." Kendall answered before Camille could consider.

James caught onto the look in Kendall's eye and smirked. "Ok, we'll be out late." he said.

"Why?" Jo asked, confused, but James just steered her towards the door to the hotel, the pair leaving the room.

Camille turned to Kendall. "Why don't you wanna go out? I'm in a soup mood!"

Kendall chuckled and walked behind her. "I'll make you some French onion soup later. But first," Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist. "You and me just need to be…" he bent down so he was whispering in her ear. "Alone."

A shiver went up Camille's spine and she turned around so she was facing Kendall, kissing him on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Camille felt Kendall push her down onto one of the bed, his hand traveling down her hips and legs…

* * *

_Laughter filled the air as Kendall threw his arms around Camille's waist, picking her up and spinning her around. Waves danced at their sandy feet and splashed around them as he put her down. She took off running down the shoreline and he went after her, looks of complete glee on their faces._

_It was a game they had been playing for the past hour. They would run around, screaming and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. He would spin her around, give her piggy back rides, chase her around. When they were out of breath, they just held hands and walked around, talking and kissing._

_It was at this moment that Kendall knew he truly loved Camille._

_He had feelings for her that he hadn't felt for anybody else in his life. She made him so happy, he couldn't put it into words. She was the fist thing he thought of when he woke up, and the last thing he thought about when he was going to sleep. He would never do anything to hurt her and he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Of course it was too soon to tell her this- they'd only been together not even a month. Even he thought it was too soon to have these feelings and he knew for a fact that she didn't feel the same way, but there was no denying it._

_He loved Camille._

_Kendall threw his arm around the waist of the girl he loved, kissing her cheek. "You're so pretty." he said to her._

_"Thank you." she replied gratefully. "You're so sweet."_

_"It's not sweetness if I'm being honest." he told her._

_"Oh stop." she giggled._

_"Nope!" Kendall tightened his grip around her and dropped down onto the sand, her landing on top of him. He then rolled over so he was laying on her. "You're gorgeous." he kissed her lips, then pulled away. "You're amazing." he gave her another kiss, then pulled away again. "And I think you rock."_

_Camille smiled broadly. "Thank you." she said again. "You rock too baby."_  
_Kendall grinned and rolled off of her, grabbing her hand and laying on his back like she was. He wanted to pretend that this summer wasn't going to end but as he watched the waves wash away the heat the drew in the sad, he knew that it would be over soon._

_"What's your middle initial?" Camille asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was sitting up now._

_"Not telling." he laughed._

_"C'mon, please?" she asked with a smile._

_"You'll laugh." he insisted._

_"I promise I won't." she swore and the blonde boy sighed._

_"D." he said. "For Donald." Camille snickered and looked down, her hand covering her mouth. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." Kendall reminded her._

_"I'm not." she mumbled, her hand still covering her mouth. When she calmed down she grabbed a stick in the sand and wrote KDK + CAR and drew a heart around it._

_"I love it." he said with a smile, then kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arm around him as he took out his cell phone to take of picture of her art._

_"Hey guys!" Camille and Kendall turned around to see Logan standing a couple of feet behind them. "C'mon, we're gonna star the movie!"_

_"Coming!" Kendall held Camille's hand as the two stood up and walked the way back up to the hotel, where Kendall and his friends were staying for the tour, and once they entered the boys' suite, the collapsed onto the couch next to Jo and James. Bowls of popcorn were scattered from the floor to the table in front of the couch, along with cans of soda. The TV showed the menu screen for their movie choice for this evening- Scream. Logan was lounging in an arm chair, remote in hand, and Carlos was seated on the floor. "Ready?" Logan asked them. When he received five distinctive approvals to start the movie- "yes", "uh-huh", "word", "yeah", "mhm"- he pressed PLAY and dropped the remote on the table._

_After the opening scene had ended, Jo and Camille were huddled in their boyfriend's arms, faces buried in their chests. Logan thought it would humorous to sneak behind the couch and scare them, shouting loudly while poking them in the back. Everybody in the room either screamed or jumped (or both) and popcorn went flying. Their comments, such as "you're a dick" and "you're cleaning this up", went almost unheard over Logan's laugher. "That was priceless." he chuckled_

_"My foot in your ass- that'd be priceless." Camille told him and Logan laughed some more._

_"I'm gonna make some more popcorn." Kendall offered and got up from the couch._

_"I'll get some sodas." Camille added, and followed her boyfriend into the kitchen._

_"I don't know guys; should we trust them alone?" James teased._

_"Kitchen quickie, anyone?" Jo joked._

_"Get bent." Kendall called to them, picking up a new bag of popcorn from the counter. Camille passed him on her way to the fridge and he grabbed her waist, spinning her around and propping her up on the countertop. "You know, we have at least two minutes before the popcorn's done." the blonde smirked. "Wanna make the most of it?"_

_Camille's smirk matched his. "You read my mind." and without another word, she attached her lips to his, kissing him. The kiss turned into a make out, which turned into lip biting and tongue battling. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his hands on hers. Their kiss was interrupted by their friends' cat calls and teasing remarks._

_"Just don't burn the popcorn!" Carlos told them. Kendall replied by sticking up his middle finger to his friends and resuming his kiss with Camille._

* * *

"So, I've been watching a lot of Harry Potter lately-"

"You sound like Logan."

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up, currently sitting outside on the beach, his laptop in his lap and his Skype up. Camille was doing the same at her house, using Jo's laptop and she was seated on the front step, wearing Kendall's plaid shirt and his beanie. It was their last night together, Camille went back to Connecticut in the morning, and while they spent the entire day together, they couldn't bare to be apart now. Hence the reason they were outside on this cold, September night at one in the morning.

Kendall was regretting September's appearance. August went by too fast and the summer was ending. "Anyway," he continued, trying to pretend that this wasn't their last night together, but was failing. "I was watching Prisoner of Azkaban and I've decided that I'm going to get a time turner and go all the way back to July."

"I like that idea." Camille said with a sad smile. "I'd love to relive this whole summer over and over again."

"Same here." Kendall watched as she tugged on his beanie. "You look great in that by the way, he told her."

"Glad you think so, because you're not getting it back." Camille teased.

Kendall chuckled. "I don't mind. I want you to have it… something to remember me by."

Camille looked at him, nothing but sincerity in her eyes. "Kendall, I could never forget you." she said softly.

Kendall's heart was swelling. "Same here." he whispered.

The two of them talked for a few more hours until Camille started to nod off and Kendall insisted she went to bed. But even after she hung up, he sat there, missing her before she was actually gone…

* * *

"That's the last of them." Jo sighed, putting the last of her and Camille's boxes in Camille's car. She shut the door and threw her arms around James one final time, burying her face in his chest. He constricted his arms around her, rubbing her back. They stood there like that for a moment before pulling away and James held open the door for her and she got inside. "You ready, Cam?" she called to Camille, who was standing at the end of the driveway, hugging Kendall.

"Y-yeah." Camille's reply was muffled, as he face was pressed against Kendall's shoulder. She pulled away and looked at him. "I gotta go." she said softly.

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know."

Camille barely nodded and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and walking to her car. She got in the driver's seat and, as she was getting ready to back out, she looked into the rearview mirror and watched Kendall for a moment before exiting her driveway and driving away.

The car ride was quiet for a moment before Jo decided to turn the radio on and fill the void. "And I miss you, been far away for far too long-" Jo quickly shut the radio off. "Screw you, Nickelback." she muttered, then sighed and turned to Camille. "You alright?" Camille shrugged, not taking her eyes off of the road. "I know you're gonna miss him." Jo said. "But you guys will talk and keep in contact-"

"We had sex!" Camille blurted out.

Jo's jaw dropped. "You had sex? When, last night?"

"No, a few days before… that night you and James wanted us to go to dinner with you guys but we stayed home." Camille awkwardly motioned with her hand. "That's when…yeah."

Jo was still gaping like a fish out of water. "Ok, um… wow." she was clearly at a loss for words. "You lost you…yeah, wow."

Camille smiled a bit. "It was pretty wow."

Jo blinked then shook her head. "So, what brought this- why did you say something now?" she asked.

"Because I was thinking about him and I remembered his promise…"

* * *

_Camille was panting, sweat pooling from her face and her eyes pinched shut as she tried to regain her breath. Kendall wrapped an arm around her, his shirtless body pressing up against hers, their body heat coming together. "You ok, baby?" he murmured, kissing her cheek._

_She nodded. "That was incredible." she told him._

_"Yeah, it was." he smiled. "Who knew you'd be so rough your first time?" she chuckled and he kissed her cheek again. "I love you." he said softly._

_Her breath hitched in her throat. "I love you too." she whispered._

_He smiled wider and nestled closer to her. "I wish this summer would last forever."_

_"Forever's a long time." she warned him._

_"Not long enough." he replied. He tightened his grip around her. "Camille, I promise you… after this summer ends, I'm going to wait for you for forever." he whispered._

_She felt tears stinging at her eyes but they were strictly from happiness. "I believe you." she whispered in reply. "I'll wait for you too. You have my heart now."_

* * *

Camille was crying now and Jo had her pull the car over to the side of the road. "What if he forgets me though?" she choked out through her tears and Jo hugged her tightly. "What-what if he meets somebody else and falls in love with her?"

"He won't." Jo said firmly. "I know he won't. He loves you Camille, and you love him. I know you guys are gonna make this work." she opened her mouth to say more but her phone vibrated in her pocket. Discretely, she pulled it out and read the message sent to her. "We'll continue his conversation on our way back to your house." she told Camille, breaking their embrace.

"Why?" Camille sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Because I just remembered I left a box in the kitchen, and we gotta go get it." Jo said.

"Nice going Joey." Camille rolled her eyes but turned the car around and headed back to her house. The whole ride home, the two girls talked about Kendall and Camille, and what was going to come of the two of them. When Camille reached her house again, she stopped in mid-sentence, staring at her front yard. Lights were hung up all around her house, illuminating the tour bus parked in her yard. Camille stepped out of her car, staring as Kendall was playing his guitar, Carlos was playing the drums, and James and Logan were holding microphones.

Kendall was on the ground, standing in front of the bus. He held a microphone in his hand, locking eyes with Camille and he started to sing. _"We can try to hold on, but August is gone."_ he sang softly then everything picked up tempo._ "Blame it on September, cause it hurts to remember." he sang, putting all of his heart into the lyrics. "We can fight to hold on but August is gone."_ Jo pushed Camille closer to Kendall, silently encouraging her to go up to him. Kendall smirked at her._ "When the sun falls, I hope we don't lose it all, cause no summer lasts forever. Lets blame it on September, blame it on September."_ Kendall pulled the microphone out of its stand and walked up to Camille until they were just inches apart._ "I can still see you standing there, summer tangled in your hair."_ he sang to her softly, then leaned forward, kissing her passionately on the lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. When the two pulled away, they were both smiling widely.

"Don't forget me." she whispered to him.

He reached down for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Never." he swore. "I won't break my promise. I love you baby."

She smiled even more at that. "I love you too."

The two bid their final goodbyes and Camille got back into her car, driving away. She was going to Connecticut and Kendall was going to continue his tour. Their story had started in July but even though September had come to an end, their story wouldn't.


	2. Cell Block Tango: Chicago

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer  
**_"When words fail, music speaks." A collection of Big Time Rush songfics with various ships and plots. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and other things. _

**Song:** The Cell Block Tango from Chicago  
**Ship:** none per say, just angry women lol.  
**Plot:** And now the five merry murderesses of the Palm Woods Jail in their rendition of The Cell Block Tango.  
**Rating:** T/M (I couldn't decide) for murder and mild language  
**Genre:** Crime/Drama  
**Word count:** 2,782  
**A/N:** sfjslkhs this is one of those things filed under: could have been better haha. But I tried, so I get a gold star for that (: Okay, so if you've never heard this song before, I suggest listening to it just so you get a feel of what I'm writing about haha. I didn't make these murders up; I got them from the song (: also, I took out Hunyak's part because I didn't feel like translating it and it was hard enough thinking of enough girl and boy combinations for this haha. So yeah, this has the story for 5 different murders in it and I hope I did the song justice… Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own anything.

* * *

Stephanie walked down a long hallway, a correctional officer one each side of her, her hands cuffed in front of her. But despite all of this, despite the orange jumpsuit she was currently donning, despite the fact that she now held a record as a murder, she was smiling.

After all, he had it coming.

One of the guards opened a cell for her and she saw four other girls sitting inside at a circle table, playing cards and having a smoke. They told her she was better off with people of her kind. Stephanie rolled her eyes at that, but accepted that over a private cell. The un-cuffed her and let her enter the cell, slamming it shut and locking her inside shortly after.

The four girls turned to look at her. They took in her appearance; skinny, tanned skin, unkempt brown hair, murder in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

They liked her already.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods Jail." The black haired girl said as Stephanie walked over to their table.

"Make yourself comfortable; if you're in here, you're going to be here for a while." The brown haired girl told her.

"You got a name?" the African American girl asked her.

Stephanie chuckled and took a seat at the table. "I'm Stephanie." She told them.

"What are you in for?" the blonde asked, lighting her cigarette.

"Murdering my boyfriend." Stephanie told them, almost proud about it.

"Oh, welcome to the club." The blonde said.

"All of you?" Stephanie asked. No wonder that put her in this cell.

The four girls nodded. "The Merry Murderesses of the Palm Woods Jail." The brunette said. "Or at least that's what they call us."

"Well what can I call you?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm Camille." The brunette replied. She went clockwise around the table, "This is Jo, Kelly, and Lucy."

"So, Steph, who are you in here for?" Jo asked, lighting her cigarette again.

"Who?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your story?" Kelly asked. "What made you snap?"

Stephanie sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "You know how people have these little habits that get you down?" she asked the girls. They all murmured their agreements and she continued, "Like Carlos…"

_Stephanie couldn't have had a worse day. _

_She was just so irritated as she drove home, her mind recollecting everything that had gone wrong today. She woke up late because her alarm didn't go off, her boss yelled at her from the second she arrived until she finally clocked out, she had to work through lunch to make up for being so late. And on top of all of that, she got a ticket on her way home because she was so angry, she was speeding. _

_This day couldn't have been worse, but if there was one thing she could look forward to it was seeing her boyfriend Carlos when she got home. He would sympathize for her, make her feel better. She managed a shadow of a smile as she unlocked the door to their house. Carlos was the one person who never got on her nerves._

_Well… there was one thing. _

_'POP'_

_Stephanie cringed at the sound of Carlos popping his gum loudly. He always did that and nothing got under her skin more than the sound of Carlos popping his gum while he chewed it, because he never just chewed it he-_

_'POP'_

_Stephanie closed her eyes, trying to drain herself of her rage and ignore the sounds of Carlos popping his gum. She walked over to where he was seated on the couch, beer in hand, and smiled at him. "Hey baby." _

_He looked up at her and smiled. His piece of gum was visible in between his teeth. "Hey." he popped his gum some more. "What's up."_

_Stephanie couldn't take this much longer. "Not much." she said through gritted teeth, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen, standing behind the counter. She took a few deep breaths but even they couldn't calm her down from the nagging popping sounds she heard in her ear. Just over and over again_

_'POP'_

_'POP'_

_'POP'_

_"Carlos!" she snapped, turning around to slam her hands down on the coutner. "If you pop that gum one more time…" she didn't finish her threat, but she hoped that he wouldn't take light of it._

_But maybe it was because he really did take light of it, or he got some kind of sick pleasure out of driving her insane but…_

_'POP'_

_Stephanie's blood was boiling and she was never more thankful that Carlos had talked her into letting him buy a shotgun. This was a long time coming but she wasn't even thinking as she took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots…_

A sort of sadistic smile crossed Stephanie's features. "…into his head." she said simply.

The other murderesses offered their applause. The guard, who was listening the entire time, shook his head in disgust. This really was a sick bunch.

"Not bad, new girl, not bad at all." Camille shook her head with a smirk. "Definitely one for the papers: woman kills her husband over gum chewing."

"Popping." Stephanie corrected her. "Ugh, if you could just hear it- it finds a way to just get under your skin and make you want to kill."

"I can tell." Kelly said sarcastically, and the girls chuckled.

"So I told you mine," Stephanie leaned back in her chair. "Someone else tell me theirs."

The remaining four girls looked around at each other before Jo raised her hand, a sly smile on her face. "I'll tell." she said.

"This is a good one." Lucy smiled.

Jo chuckled. "Where to start… well, I met Kendall Knight from Minnesota about two years ago, and he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together…"

_It only took a few months, but as they lived together, Jo and Kendall developed a sort of routine that they were both comfortable with. _

_After she moved into his place, the two of them fell into a sort of comfortable way of living that consisted of Kendall going to work and after he came home, Jo would fix him a drink. They would talk about their day, even though all Kendall would say was, "Just the usual; nothing special, dear."_

_Looking back, Jo realized how foolish she was to believe him. "Just the usual"_

_…What bull. _

_Kendall's "usual" had tendencies to differ from what Jo thought his usual was because if there was one thing that Kendall failed to mention when he and Jo first met: he was a Mormon, or rather he shared a familiar belief with the Mormons. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem to Jo before she learned that the belief he shared with them was that they regularly practiced polygamy, and Kendall was no exception. _

_Jo couldn't believe it when she found it; it was a miracle what you could learn about a person via the internet in regards to what they've told you. Single, he told her. Jo shook her head. 'Single, my ass' she thought, walking over to the kitchen cabinet and opening it, rifling inside. Not only was he dating her, but he was married…to six other women. Six wives… she reminded herself that as she fixed him his drink, as usual._

_The blonde boy came home from work just moments later, as of nothing was wrong. He gave her a kiss, dropped his briefcase on the floor, and removed his jacket. He was none the wiser as she greeted him with a smile, handing him the cup. He took a sip and made a face. "This tastes… different."_

_Jo smiled sweetly. "I mixed something… rather special for you today, love." she told him. "My one and only love." She murmured, gently pushing him down into his seat. If he caught on to the hints she was dropping, he didn't show any reaction to it and continued to drink the drink she'd made for him. _

_About an hour later Jo was walking around the kitchen table, sighing, almost disapprovingly, at Kendall's deceased form, his head resting on the table top. She raked her fingers through his hair, wondering how many other women had touched her boyfriend and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Single my ass." she murmured, reaching for his glass. It was empty. _

"You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic." she said to the girls, finishing up her story and the girls cackled once more. Jo accepted the round of high fives from Kelly, Camille, and Lucy while Stephanie simply shook her head.

"Arsenic; that's a new one." she commented. "I've heard of rat poison, even Lysol- but arsenic? I'm impressed, blondie."

"They always are." Jo replied cheekily.

"I was impressed with Kelly when she came in." Lucy admitted. "Something about her story always has me… giddy."

"Oh, well do tell Kell." Stephanie smirked.

Kelly chuckled. "My husband, Gustavo, was always the jealous type…"

_It was just a regular day, no different from any other._

_Kelly was in the kitchen, carving up a chicken for dinner, getting ready to dish it up for her and Gustavo to enjoy after a long door when suddenly, the front door banged open. Kelly sighed; Gus must be having one of his bad days, she thought. It was rare for him to come home in a good mood, whether it be his job angering him or some other act during the day that just grinded his gears. _

_Gustavo stormed into the kitchen. "You've been screwin' the milkman!"he accused her, blinded in a jealous rage._

_Kelly stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_He shook his head. "Don't play dumb with me, tramp!" he yelled at her, and her facial expressions hardened into a glare. Sure, she could handle Gustavo's insane jealousy or random fits of rage- when it wasn't directed towards her. "You've been screwin' the milkman!" he yelled again. _

_"Gustavo, you need to calm down." She warned him, her grip around the knife she was using to cut up dinner tightening. _

_"Don't tell me to calm down!" he snapped. "I know what I saw- you're always cozying up to him every morning; people talk, damn it!"_

_"You can't believe everything you hear Gustavo, god!" Kelly gripped the knife harder. Her hands were shaking with anger. _

_"You've been screwin' the milkman!" he shouted again, followed by a string of obscenities towards her. Kelly never felt such rage before in her life, and she was determined to shut Gustavo up._

"So, what happened?" Stephanie asked, eyes wide.

Kelly shrugged. "He ran into my knife." She said simply. "He ran into my knife ten times." The girls hooted and hollered, clapping for Kelly, who bowed mockingly.

"This is definitely one hell of a bunch." Stephanie chuckled.

"The Palm Woods Jail doesn't have anyone like us." Jo smirked.

"Why do you think we have our own private section?" Kelly asked and the girls laughed again.

"Sexy, yet criminally insane." Lucy chuckled.

"Ah criminally insane; that's how they described me in court." Camille replied.

"What's your story?" Stephanie asked.

"My story…" Camille smiled, sort of sadistically. "Well let me start by saying, my friend, Peggy, and I had this double act,"

"Double act?" Stephanie inquired.

"Vaudevillian." She explained. "And my husband, Logan traveled around with us. We booked one show in Illinois and we were determined to make it our best one…"

_If there was anything to kill pre-show jitters, it was a few drinks in a hotel. At the hotel Cicero, Camille, Peggy, and Logan were enjoying enough booze, not to get them drunk, but just to keep them from shaking. At least, that's how they justified it. _

_Camille had tried to make their evening somewhat productive by rehearsing. For the last number in their act, they did acrobatic trick in a row "One two three four, five," Camille counted, acting it out with Peggy. Then Logan came in; splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops- one right after the other. The number of drinks, however, that the consumed, made them gigglier than usual, so more laughs took place than actual practice. _

_"Okay, okay, I think we need to sober up." Camille told them. "We go on in a couple of minutes."_

_"We need ice." Logan told her. "We're out." _

_"Damn, okay I'll go get some." Camille pushed herself up off her bed, placed a kiss on Logan's cheek, and left the room._

_She had to go downstairs to a different floor to get a bucket of ice for the room. On her way down in the elevator, she thought about how lucky she was to be doing her job with the two people she loved most. People warned her that it may not work out- working with her best friend and husband, but she didn't understand how._

_What could possibly go wrong?_

_When Camille arrived back to their suite, she opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw… there were Logan and Peggy, doing number seventeen: the spread eagle. Or at least that was her mind's way of G-rating what she actually saw- her husband and best friend in bed together. _

_Camille's body felt cold, numb even. She dropped the bucket of ice, and after that, she didn't know what happened, exactly. All she knew is one minute she saw Logan and Peggy together, and the next minute, she was washing their blood off her hands. _

"They had it coming." Camille said. "Too bad that doesn't hold up in court."

The other girls smirked. "It never does." Kelly shook her head.

"If it did, we wouldn't be in here." Jo chuckled. "Because really, they only had themselves to blame."

"The way I see it is, in court I said that I didn't do it," Camille explained. "But if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?"

Lucy nodded. "You weren't; like you said, they had it coming."

"So who had it coming for you Luce?" Stephanie asked the raven haired girl.

Lucy folded her hands over the top of the table and shook her head. "James Diamond." She said. "Oh, I loved James Diamond more than I could possibly say…"

_"Okay… I'm done." James declared, dropping down his paint brush and smiling at the canvas._

_Lucy smiled in return and pulled the blanket over her naked body. "Let me see it." She insisted, walking over to her boyfriend. She looked at the painting he had done of her and smiled. It was beautiful; he was a natural._

_"The way the light reflects off of your face… the way you purse your lips… it's all engraved in my mind." He told her, looking from her to the painting. "I'm sure I could've done better though."_

_"No, it's great!" Lucy replied. James was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter. But he was always trying to find himself- at least that's how he said. He needed to get real inspiration to better his art. _

_"There's little mistakes, I can see them." James frowned slightly._

_"And yet, it's one of the best paintings you've ever done." Lucy rubbed her hands across his shoulders. "You're so talented." He turned his head and placed a kiss on her lips. "So, what's your next work of art going to be of?" she asked him._

_James shrugged. "I'll have to go out tonight and-"_

_"Find yourself, right." Lucy nodded. "Of course."_

_James smirked. "Glad you understand."_

_Lucy understood exactly- James didn't only find himself, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving. _

_She couldn't believe someone she loved and trusted went and pulled something like this; such a damn shame. It had taken a few months for her to actually realize what was going on, but when she did, she was less than pleased and planed to have a talk about it with James when he got home._

_To keep it tasteful, she could always blame the break up because of… artistic differences._

"Artistic differences?" Stephanie asked.

Lucy nodded. "He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead." She replied.

"That's an artistic difference if I've ever heard one." Camille chuckled.

"That's what he gets for being a dirty bum." Lucy shrugged. "All of them; I'l go to my grave saying this but if you would've been there… if you would've seen it-"

"Or heard it." Stephanie cut in.

Lucy nodded. "I'll bet anyone else would've done the same." The other four girls murmured their was like the saying goes: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	3. Superluv: Shane Dawson

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**  
_"When words fail, music speaks." A collection of Big Time Rush songfics with various ships and plots._

**Song:** Superluv by Shane Dawson  
**Ship:** Kames (slash)/some James/OC (kind of non-con/slash)  
**Plot:** James is in one abusive relationship after another and Kendall just wants to save him.  
**Rating:** T for m/m relationship, mentions of abusive relationships, and mild language  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Word count:** 3287  
**A/N:** Kames yay :3 I love me some Kames, and I love me some James angst, and I love this song! This isn't my best work but I hope you all enjoy! I don't own anything.

* * *

James was ten when he first told Kendall that his dad hit him. And he begged, and pleaded, and cried to Kendall to keep his secret. Though the blonde didn't want to, he agreed to, only if James promised to stay at his house as often as possible. He remembered one night James was sitting on his bed, salty tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at his bruised arm. Angry finger-shaped pressure marks went around his forearm. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked him, sitting next to him.

James shook his head. "I hate him." He whispered, his eyes fixated on his arm. This wasn't the first time this happened.

"But he's your dad." Kendall said softly.

"I know." James mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, sniffling a little.

Kendall sighed and wrapped an arm around James' shoulders. "It'll be okay." He told him. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." James managed a small smile and hugged Kendall tightly. "I made something for you." He told James, breaking their hug to reach inside of his pocket. He pulled out a necklace, a bottle cap necklace he made for his friend with a J and a K on the inside of it. "I figured you could use something to make you smile these days." He explained, taking the necklace by the chain and placing it over James' head.

The brunette boy smiled, holding it in his hand. "I love it, thank you." He told Kendall. "You're the best friend in the world."

"I try." Kendall shrugged modestly, pulling James into another hug. "Don't worry, bro. I'll keep you safe." He promised him and James gave him a tight squeeze. A week later, James' dad was arrested due to an anonymous tip to the police that he was abusing his son. James moved into Kendall's house until his mom moved back into the city, and like he promised, Kendall had kept James safe.

* * *

James was thirteen when he got his first boyfriend. Andy Simmons, the only other gay boy in their grade- and possibly the school. Well, aside from Kendall, who nobody knew liked boys because, as he explained it to Logan and Carlos, "it was nobody's business whether he wanted a P or a V."

Unfortunately for him, James didn't see him the same way Kendall saw him, and had been admiring Andy from afar for several long months. After being partnered to rehearse a scene together (which everyone knew was a kissing scene by the way James would blush furiously and avoid the topic) for drama club, the pair shortly after began going out. While they tried to be supportive, Logan and Kendall were skeptical about James getting into a relationship; not because he was too young, but because he was so desperate to be wanted that he would say yes to anyone who offered their hand to him.

"So why didn't you ask him out, Kendall?" Carlos asked one day at lunch.

Kendall sighed in an 'I'm only going to explain this once' kind of way. "Because James doesn't want me like that, Carlos." he said. "And besides, he's too fragile. He doesn't need to be in a relationship right now."

"But you'd take care of him." Logan pointed out. "You have been practically your whole lives; you know you'd never hurt James."

Kendall simply shrugged, knowing there was some truth to Logan's words. "It doesn't matter. He's happy with Andy and there's nothing I can do to…" Kendall trailed off, seeing James and Andy standing outside of the cafeteria. Normally, seeing the couple together would drive him crazy and give him stomach aches, but there was something about the way they were talking… the way James' back was pressed against the wall, the way Andy was towering over him. Logan and Carlos caught him staring and turned around to join him, just as Andy was shoving James roughly against the wall. They couldn't make out what he was saying to James, but when Andy raised his hand to the brunette boy, who was now cowering in fear of him, Kendall wouldn't take it anymore. "Hey!" the blonde boy leapt up from his seat, rushing over to the couple, Carlos and Logan behind him.

Andy's raised hand moved to the wall besides James' head, who couldn't withhold the little flinch he did when he saw his boyfriend's hand moving.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." Andy shrugged. "Just talking." His eyes traveled over to meet James' who nodded in agreement silently. Naturally, Kendall didn't believe a word of it. "Here's your necklace, babe." Andy grumbled, dropping the bottle cap necklace Kendall had made for James into the other boy's open palm, before walking off. Wordlessly, James just put his necklace back on and turned to walk away without a single word about the situation.

"I wonder what happened." Carlos commented. Logan shrugged and looked at Kendall.

"I don't know… but I'll find out tonight." he said softly.

True to his word, Kendall called James that night and after half an hour of badgering him, he got James to admit that he and Andy had gotten into a fight earlier, and Andy had lost his temper on him. When Kendall started fuming, James reassured him that he didn't lay a finger on him and he never had in their whole relationship. But Kendall still didn't like the way Andy handled that situation with James; a boyfriend shouldn't scare and threaten their partner, they need to be reassuring and caring- especially someone like James, who was already fragile enough as it was.

One day after school, with the assistance from the hockey team, Kendall had Andy cornered and threatened him with his hockey stick, telling him he needed to break up with James and stop hurting him. It was no surprise to him when James called Kendall up that night, telling him that he and Andy broke up. Kendall felt guilty for being so happy.

But despite the fact that James was single again, Kendall didn't try to date him. He had convinced himself long ago that he and James were meant to be friends, and it was his sole duty to protect him from the scum that tried to hurt him. That didn't mean that his crush on the brunette boy went away, however, and it didn't mean that Kendall didn't find hope in the fact that James wore that bottle cap necklace every single day.

* * *

James and Kendall are sixteen now. Kendall's co-captain of the hockey team and James has a new boyfriend. His name is Bobby and he's a senior.

Once again, Kendall isn't happy with James being in a relationship, but this time it isn't out of jealous, it's because Bobby is- for lack of a better word- a dick. He was most known for his wicked temper, and the fact that he was rarely in long-term relationships because he couldn't be "tied down". And as much as Kendall hated to admit it, James was the perfect type for Bobby- younger, fragile, willing to please, and clinging to anyone who showed him even the littlest bit of affection. Living in a house where he was abused and unloved for so long left James with a want that could never be fulfilled; a want to be wanted. And it broke Kendall's heart that he let so many people step all over him just so he could feel loved for a moment.

After about a month of the two seeing each other, Bobby and James were about as intimate as Bobby would allow them to be, but in no simpler terms, James had a boyfriend. But what also happened after about a month of the two seeing each other was that Bobby stopped with the "nice guy" motif he had used on James, and started to be himself.

Nobody liked Bobby when he was being himself.

"Let's go!" Kendall turned away from his locker at the sound of Bobby's voice, and he frowned. Rather than holding hands, like a typical couple would, Bobby had his arm clasped around James' bicep and was more or less dragging him down the hall.

"I- ow! I have to stop at my locker!" James yanked his arm out of his boyfriend's grasp and ran an distressed hand through his hair, sighing heavily. Bobby just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall beside James' locker as his boyfriend pulled his books out. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" James asked him.

Bobby's eyes darkened, just slightly, as he replied snappishly, "I'm not in a bad mood; you just never listen."

James rolled his eyes. "Well sorry that getting my textbooks is such an innocence to you." he mumbled. As James got older, he allowed himself to be able to speak his mind more often than he used to, and not be so afraid anymore. However with Bobby, it was always… safer to keep to himself more often than none.

Bobby glared at the younger boy and smacked his textbooks out of his arms before walking down the hall away from him. James ran his hands over his face, an overwhelming urge to just cry washing over him. His and Bobby's relationship was more of a realation-shit than anything; he just never could make him happy.

Kendall sighed sadly from his locker were he was watching the whole ordeal take place. He didn't know why James let himself be treated like dirt. Maybe because it was all he was used to, or maybe because he didn't think enough of himself to be treated like an actual human being, but Kendall hated seeing James being taken advantage of by jerks. He needed to be with someone who loved him unconditionally, someone who cared about him, someone who would treat him right…

Someone like himself.

He made his way over to James, who was leaned against his locker, fiddling with the bottle cap necklace Kendall had given him about six years ago, and gave his friend a hug. James jumped slightly, a little startled, but smiled nonetheless. "Hey." he said softly.  
Kendall smiled sympathetically. "Rough morning?" he asked.

James shrugged, breaking their hug to kneel down and pick up his books from the ground. "It's not a big deal, I just got him mad." he replied. "Nothing new there." he added under his breath.

"James-"

"Kendall, I gotta get to class." James cut him off before rushing down the hall to his first period class. Kendall watched James walk away and, like he promised him six years ago, he was determined to save him.

The next day at lunch, Kendall was greeted with the usual disappointment of not seeing James in the cafeteria, meaning he was eating lunch outside with Bobby and the other seniors. Ever since the two of them started going out, Bobby had convinced James to spend less and less time with his friends- namely Kendall- and more time with himself, and lunch was no exception.

"I hate him." Kendall grumbled, taking a seat with Logan and Carlos, after getting his lunch.

"Who, Bobby?" Carlos asked, although both he and Logan already knew the answer.

When Kendall nodded, Logan said, "Why don't you just tell James how you feel and get him away from Bobby? I mean, it's obvious he's not happy and he's clearly hurting him-"

"Hurting him?" Kendall's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of Bobby possibly abusing his James.

Logan bit his lip, almost uncomfortably. "Well… you see how he's always grabbing at his arms and squeezing his wrists…"

"And Bobby does have a temper." Carlos added.

"One can just assume-"

"That I'm going to kick his ass?" Kendall interrupted Logan, starting to get up from the lunch table.

"Kendall, wait!" Carlos called after him. "What are you going to do- just go out there and fight him?"

"Because of something we assumed?" Logan added. "Dude, it's our word against his and he's freaking Bobby Shaw."

Carlos looked sad. "If he really is hurting James, who would believe it?"

Kendall hated to admit it, but Logan and Carlos were right. Without any real evidence or proof, it really was just their word against Bobby's, and the situation would just scare James enough to take Bobby's side. But still, Kendall had to do something; he had to get James away from Bobby. "I'll figure something out." he told his friends before continuing in his trek outside.

The only ones who were allowed to eat lunch outside were the seniors, but most of them were able to pull a few strings and get an underclassman out there with them. When Kendall stepped outside, it felt like he was entering forbidden territory but he didn't care; he had to find his friend. As Kendall located James, he saw that James was reaching across their table for something and Bobby grasped his hand tightly, stopping whatever movements he was planning on making. "Are you going to eat those?" he heard Bobby asking James, and Kendall paused in his walk to see how the scene was going to unfold.

"Yeah, I'm starving." James replied, yanking his hand out of Bobby's grasp and reaching for a French fry. However, he stopped once Bobby reached for his rather small waist and pinched at his skin. In an instant, James dropped the offending fry and pushed it away from him, reaching for a bottle of water instead.

Kendall shook his head in disgust. It sickened him that James just let Bobby push him around. "Hey you guys." he said walking over to them.

"Oh, hey Kendall." James smiled at him, bringing his hand up to brush his bangs aside.

"Um, Jay, you wanna eat lunch with us?" Kendall asked, motioning inside. "We have some hockey strategies to work out and-"

"Sorry, he can't; we're having lunch together." Bobby cut in.

Kendall found his fake smile started to falter. "Oh-kay… well then, I need to talk to James. Just for a quick second."

When James made a move to get up, Bobby wrapped a tight fist about his wrist- so tight that James actually winced. "I said, no." the elder boy repeated.

Kendall's expression hardened as he spat, "I want to talk to James, now."

Bobby seemed a little taken aback at his forceful tone, seeing as no one ever stood up to him like that, but it was quickly replaced with a glare. "Five minutes." he spat, letting go of James' wrist.

Kendall sent a sarcastic and overly cheerful smile in his direction as James got up from his seat and followed Kendall a couple of feet away from Bobby. Once they were alone, Kendall found himself a little anxious. He looked at James, almost shyly. "How's your wrist?" he asked.

James looked down and saw the bruising around his arm, immediately pulling his sleeve down to cover it. "Nothing I'm not used to." he muttered.

Kendall sighed. "That's the problem Jamie; you shouldn't be used to being treated like shit." he told his friend.

"Why not?" James demanded, raising his head to meet Kendall's eyes. The blonde boy saw nothing but sadness behind those smoldering hazel orbs. "I just wasn't meant to be loved." he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Oh James…" Kendall reached for the brunette's hands and held them tightly in his own. "You deserve love." he told him softly. "And I could show you that if you'd let me."

James' eyes widened. "K-Kendall…"

"I'm not a superhero, but if you let me save you, I'll show you what it's like to be loved." the blonde told him, his thumb grazing over James' knuckles lightly. It sent an electric throughout his bones, one he only felt when he was with James, and he knew that James felt it too by the way he shivered slightly. "Please." Kendall whispered to him.

James licked his lips, about to say something, but a rough hand grasped his wrist, wrenching him away from Kendall and pulling him away. "Time's up, let's go." Bobby growled.

"B-but- but-" James stuttered, tripping over his own two feet as he tried to stop Bobby.

"I said, let's go!" Bobby yanked James roughly and James promptly fell to the ground as Bobby released his wrist. As he hit the ground, nearly everyone around started to laugh. Bobby's rough glared transformed into a smirk and Kendall could see James' face going beet red with embarrassment.

And that was the final straw.

"Hey, asshole!" Kendall made his way over to Bobby and asked, "Why don't you pick on someone willing to fight back?" and with that, he pulled his fist back and sent it forward, colliding with Bobby's jaw. Kendall didn't take a moment to consider what he did, or see if he had done any real damage to Bobby before he sent another punch to him as soon as he straightened up. He vaguely heard James yelling his name and he felt a pair of hands grab at him, but he shoved them away and tackled Bobby to the ground, ignoring the chants of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and gripped Bobby by the front of his shirt, his fists nailing Bobby in the face over and over again.

"Kendall stop it!" James yelled, pushing through the crowd to get to Kendall. The blonde boy stopped in his assault, meeting James' eyes only for a second before he was grabbed by the arm and escorted inside by the principal.

* * *

Kendall was suspended for the remainder of the week, and every explaining everything to his mom, his punishment was cut down to being grounded for the entirety of the weekend. Kendall was up in his bedroom, waiting for dinner and trying to find ways to kill time when he heard a tap against his window. He turned see James perched outside of his window, and he immediately opened it, letting him inside. "What are you doing here?" Kendall asked him.

"I figured Mama Knight would've taken your phone and I had to talk to you." James explained, then took a deep breath. "You told me you loved me." he started.

Kendall's cheeks heated up. "Um, I- yeah, I did."

"You told me you loved me, and then beat the shit out of my boyfriend." James continued.

"Look, Jamie, I understand if you don't feel the same way-" Kendall was silenced by James stepping forward and pressing his lips against Kendall's. The blonde boy was startled to say the least, but he immediately closed his eyes and started to kiss back. He couldn't believe it; James was kissing him. And it was like everything he could've ever imagined.

Breaking their kiss, both of their faces flushed, James started to stutter, "You- um, you made me realize that there are good people out there and I, um… I broke up with Bobby." Kendall's eyes widened in shock. "He wasn't happy about it and we started to fight, but I told him I would tell the whole world that Bobby Shaw was an abusive douche bag so he promised to leave you and me alone."

Kendall swallowed. "You and me?" he repeated.

James' cheeks flushed an even brighter red. "Well like you said, I deserve love." James reached up to brush Kendall's bangs away. "And I love you. I've always loved you."

Kendall felt the wind being knocked out of him. "I love you too James." he said, almost breathlessly.

James pressed his forehead against Kendall's. "See, you didn't need superpowers," he told him. "You saved me all by yourself."

Kendall smiled, wrapping his arms around James' waist and holding him close. "And now you're mine."


	4. How A Heart Breaks: Drew Seeley

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**  
_"When words fail, music speaks." A collection of Big Time Rush songfics with various ships and plots._

**Song:** How A Heart Breaks by Drew Seeley  
**Ship:** Lomille  
**Plot:** Logan and Camille have broken up, but are they truly over each other?  
**Rating:** T for… I don't know; it's just rated T okay.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word count:** 2537  
**A/N:** requested by and dedicated to Loganator-JR (: I'm not really a fan of this but I've been having some writers block lately and… this is finally finished! And without further ado, here's yet another songfic! I don't own anything.

* * *

_"I don't understand," Camille said slowly. "You… forgive me, but you're breaking up with me?"_

_Logan sighed. "Camille, ninety-six percent of all teen romances end in break ups." Camille raised an eyebrow at that; of course he had statistics behind it. "You kissing James gives us a perfect opportunity to get ours out of the way now."_

_"And you're not sad about this?" she had to ask._

_Logan hesitated. "Yes." He admitted, and they locked eyes for a moment, their mutual pain over this evident in their eyes. Camille couldn't help but to wonder why it had to be like this. "But," he started, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm going to mask my pain by joining the gym, buzz-cutting my hair, and nicknaming myself 'The Island'."_

_Camille somehow managed a small smile. "But can we be friends?" she asked hopefully._  
_Logan sighed again, pushing himself up from the couch and extended his hand towards her. "Friends it is." He said, and they shook hands, the two of them both trying to ignore the spark they still felt between each other._

_"Can we hug?" Camille asked, wanting just one more time, even if it were the last time, to be in his arms. "I mean, friends hug, right?"_

_"It is the friendly thing to do." Logan shrugged, and reached out for her, pulling her into one final tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply, inhaling his scent for the final time. He kept his arms locked around her waist, biting his lip lightly. This was the right thing to do; he had to do this. It was better this way. They broke their hug, but were still holding onto each other, keeping one another at arm's length. The only sound in the apartment was their breathing, before they both leaned, a heated kiss taking place. Camille placed her hand on the back of his neck, holding him to her as she felt herself getting lost into the kiss. However, just as soon as it happened, the pair broke the kiss, as if realizing that they had just broken up and they can't do this anymore. Logan looked at her with slightly wide eyes as he stuttered out, "Friends it is."_

_She smiled sort of sadly at him, before exiting the apartment, and Logan dropped down onto the couch again. He sighed heavily, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. No matter how many times he had convinced himself that he needed to do this, it didn't make it any easier._

* * *

_Camille could feel Jo's fingers raking through her hair, trying to sooth her as the brunette girl's body shook with sobs. Her face buried into her pillow and tears slipping down her cheeks, Camille didn't have to explain what had happened before this moment. Jo knew; it was in the unwritten girl code that when your best friend called you, saying you were going to have a talk with your boyfriend, and then called you again an hour later, you didn't have to ask if they'd broken up - that much she be pretty obvious. "I can't believe I was so stupid." Camille whimpered into her pillow, rolling her head onto the side so she could breathe easier._

_"It's not your fault, Mill." Jo consoled her. "He said he forgave you; that much is put in the past now."_

_"But- but I just- I miss him." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "And I still love him Jo; I want him to love me back again."_

_"He didn't just stop loving you because you two broke up." Jo insisted. "You can't fall out of love that fast."_

_"Well than maybe he never loved me in the first place." Camille replied mournfully._

_"He did." Jo got off of her friend's bed to kneel down on the floor in front of her, looking her square in the eye. "I know he loved you as much as you loved him. And if you two are meant to be together, than you'll be together. Whether it's up to you both, or fate, or whatever- I know you guys will get back together." Camille simply shrugged, not too convinced by Jo's words. "Call him." The blonde said. "Call him and talk to him."_

_"We already talked." Camille replied. "…and kissed."_

_Jo's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, you kissed him?"_

_"It was mutual!" Camille insisted. "Sort of like a goodbye kiss. But the point is that we said we were going to be just friends, even after we kissed, and there's nothing that can-"_

_"Just give him a call and talk to him about everything." Jo cut in. "I bet he wants you back just as bad as you do, he just doesn't want to admit it."_

_Camille sighed. "Fine I'll give him a call. Just not today, today is about crying and ice cream."_

_Jo smiled gently. "Lucky for you I have a pint of rocky road, A Walk To Remember, and The Notebook all ready."_

_Managing a smile – a real smile since the breakup – Camille forced herself out of bed, and forced all thoughts of Logan out of her mind for the rest of the day._

* * *

It had been two - almost three - weeks since Logan had seen or heard from Camille. He was going for the whole "out of sight, out of mind" plan to make sure that their breakup was still smooth sailing… or as smooth sailing as a breakup could be. But mostly, he just missed her. He wanted more than anything to run up to her and ask her to be his girlfriend again, but she was doing a hell of a job ignoring him and that's why he kept himself at bay. No reason to get both of their hearts broken all over again.

And if anything, she had already moved on. And who could blame her? Once you got past her eccentricities, Camille was a sweet, funny, beautiful girl and he was… Logan. No real lose there.

And then his phone rang, one of their love songs they had recorded blaring. Logan didn't have to look t the phone to know who was calling him. As soon as he heard, "I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl," he knew that a picture of his ex, wearing that beautiful blue dress, was illuminating his lock screen.

Camille was calling.

"You should answer." A voice startled Logan, and he spun around to see James standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He had still been keeping his distance from Logan, even though the two had made up from the time that James kissed Camille - ultimately leading to the breakup. It didn't take a genius to see that James was still basking in guilt over it. "Talk to her." He continued his voice smooth and convincing. But Logan was still unsure. "She misses you, and you miss her."

The phone vibrated once more against the coffee table, the song still playing.

"Answer." James encouraged him, and Logan quickly unlocked his phone, bringing it up to his ear before he lost the call, and the girl.

"Hey." His voice was soft as he answered the call.

"Hey, Logan." Camille's voice was as soft as his. "How are you?"

"Oh you know," Logan's eyes darted towards James, silently asking him to come over. Lucky, James was telepathic. "I'm alright. How are you?"

He imagined she shrugged before replying, "You know."

"Yeah." He agreed, and he did know. Because he wasn't alright and neither was she. They were both a wreck, they both missed each other, they both wanted to be together again. But neither of them would say it.

"So I was wondering." As she said that, James leaned in close towards Logan's phone, wanting in on their conversation. Logan didn't object, seeing as he was probably going to ask James want to do anyway. "Can I, I mean can we…" he heard her sigh, conflicting emotions swirling around inside of her. "Can I see you?" she finally asked. "I'd like to talk, if that's okay…"

Logan briefly glanced at James, but he didn't have to ask him what to do in this case. Without hesitating he replied, "Okay."

"Awesome, uh, just stop by sometime later today?" she asked. When he confirmed their meeting, the phone call ended somewhat awkwardly before they both hung up.

Logan sighed. He had worked so hard, put so much effort into deciding to break up with Camille, and then focused on keeping them broken up, and now it was all burning down. He guessed he never really let her go. "You think this could be it?" James asked. "You think you'll get back together with her?"

Logan shrugged. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

James bit the inside of his cheek. "I think you should do what you think is right." He finally said. "You thought breaking up with her was the right thing to do, and now you'll know if getting back together is the right thing to do, I guess."

Logan smiled ruefully. "When did you become so insightful?" he asked.

"When I started hanging around you." James joked, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. But Logan's hands flew up instantly to fix it. If he was going to see Camille, no matter what was going to happen, he had to look his best.  
And that meant borrowing James' Cuda.

* * *

Logan stood outside of Camille's apartment for ten minutes before he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Camille stood before him looking...breathtaking in blue- Logan's favorite blue dress to be specific. She blamed it on an audition, but Logan knew better. If she wanted to be more obvious about wanting him back, all she needed was a bright neon sign. But then Logan took into account his own appearance- he had gotten James to help him with his hair, he took the time to dress nice enough for her and wear the red button-down shirt she loved do much- and wondered of he was holding a neon sign on his own.

"I'm glad you came by." she was saying, letting him into her apartment. "I really wanted to talk to you." Logan nodded and sighed, taking a seat on her couch. "Um, so about our break up…" she started, a little awkwardly. "I know you said we should just be friends but, I miss you."

Logan was silent, taking a deep breath and contemplating his next move. Yeah, he missed Camille and now that he knew she missed him, things had changed. He really wanted to be with her but from the time their phone call ended until now, he had time to really think. Was it good for them to be together? They had only been together for a short amount of time and she had already cheated on him. Maybe he wasn't enough for her…

"Logan?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, but he wasn't all the way back to reality yet…

_"What's your game plan, mon ami?" James asked him._

_Logan's eyes traveled over to where Camille was seated on a lawn chair, running lines for an upcoming audition. "Oh, you know," he stuttered. "I was thinking of p-possibly asking-"_

_James caught on to where he was staring and smiled. "Camille, nice!" he said, nodding his head and Logan's cheeks flushed. He never thought the day would come where he actually developed feelings for Camille but it was a reality now. He wanted Camille to be his girlfriend._

"Logan?" he blinked and met her eyes. "Everything okay?"

Logan sighed. "I have to go." he said, abruptly standing up.

"What- you're leaving?" she asked, getting up to rush after him as he started towards the door.

"Camille, I can't be here." he told here. "When I'm with you, my brain short-circuits - not literally of course - and I just can't focus anymore."

"But Logan-"

"I'm sorry, Camille." he turned his back to her, not wanting to see the look in her eyes as he said, "But I just can't be here anymore… I can't be with you."

There was a moment of silence and Logan's hand was on the door, about to turn the knob and let himself out when Camille blurted out, "I love you, Logan!"

He froze, eyes going wide, wondering if he heard what he thought he heard.

"Please don't leave." she begged, tears falling down her face. "I love you…"

'Don't care,' Logan told himself. 'Please, just don't care. Open the door and leave. Now.'

But he didn't. Instead, he turned around and rushed to her, grasping her body and pulling her against him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew he should've just left but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't let Camille go…

* * *

When Logan awoke the next day, upon realizing he was laying in bed with Camille, he knew that the two of them were going to be paying the price. He made a mistake; he knew he was making a mistake while he was kissing her. He knew he was making a mistake when he agreed to spend the night with her. He knew he was making a mistake waking up with her right now.

He laid there, knowing he couldn't just leave, but not knowing what to do next. She started to stir next to him and her realized he had less time than he thought to figure out what he was going to do. "Hey." she murmured, rolling over on her side to look at him.

"Hey," he said, his voice soft. "Millie, we need to talk."

She closed her eyes, her lips going in a tight line. "I was afraid you'd say that." she whispered.  
"Camille, I love you." he said, rolling over so he was facing her. "I love you more than I've ever loved any girl but… Camille, we can't keep doing this."

She swallowed thickly. "But… Logan, I-"

"It's not your fault." he told her, quickly. "You deserve someone better than me-"

"But I want you Logan." she insisted. "You're all I've ever wanted." she added, her voice cracking slightly.

Logan felt his composure breaking down. "We just can't be together." he said softly. "Maybe one day, things will be different but until then… I just- we can't do this, Camille. I'm sorry."

He didn't know what else to say; she had started crying and Logan's chest was tight, like he couldn't breathe. But for the first time, he was finally able to walk away. Trying to ignore Camille's tears, he got up from her bed and quickly rushed out of her room, then out of her apartment, as if he was trying to beat his own tears from falling. But they were ready for take off as Logan leaned against the door to her apartment, his hand over his chest, almost positive that this was how a heart can break.


End file.
